


Mal día

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No había ninguna duda de que hoy no era un buen día para Yuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mal día

Yuri no estaba seguro de en qué momento había empezado su mal día.

Que su madre pasase de no reconocerlo y hablar con fantasmas del pasado a recordar lo mucho que le temía y lo odiaba era usual, pero comenzar la mañana de esa manera nunca era agradable. Algo menos típico era que los encargados del archivo del Departamento de Justicia le enviasen los documentos equivocados y retrasasen su trabaja notoriamente, por lo que quizá ahí residía la culpa.

Aun así, aquellos empleados poco eficientes no habían tenido ninguna relación en que, antes de eso, la notificación de una nueva demanda por destrucción contra Wild Tiger lo hubiese obligado a reorganizar su horario; ni tampoco eran culpables de que, antes de eso, su auto sufriese una avería que lo había llevado a llegar tarde.

Pero quizás todo había comenzado la noche anterior, cuando el héroe que estaba justo ahora frente a él se había interpuesto entre él y su justicia.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Yuri abandonó su escritorio con su taza en mano, decidido a servirse otro té para poder lidiar mejor con la notificación de la demanda contra Wild Tiger y darle una nueva advertencia, que seguramente caería en oídos sordos, mas antes de poder hacerlo un nuevo tropiezo, esta vez literal, se interpuso en el camino.

Aunque Yuri logró recuperar su equilibrio a tiempo, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el pocillo terminase en el suelo, hecho pedazos, convirtiéndose en una nueva prueba de que hoy seguiría siendo un mal día.

Sin dejar de observar los fragmentos de porcelana, Yuri masajeó su entrecejo por un segundo.

—¿¡Su señoría, está bien!?

El grito lo hizo recordar que no estaba solo y con algo de esfuerzo, Yuri sonrió al tiempo que se inclinó para limpiar el pequeño desastre que había causado, comenzando con los pedazos más grandes.

—Sí, no se preocupe.

—¿Mal día? —preguntó Wild Tiger con simpatía, acercándose en un par de zancadas, y se agachó junto a él—. Uh... déjeme ayudarlo.

El héroe ni siquiera esperó a terminar de pronunciar eso para comenzar a hacer justo eso, tomando entre sus manos todos los pedazos que podía como si no le preocupase terminar cortándose.

—No tiene que...

—No me molesta —insistió Wild Tiger, todavía recogiendo los trozos de porcelana—. Aunque es extraño.

La situación completa lo era, Yuri no podía negarlo. Que Wild Tiger estuviese allí, dándole una mano en lugar de causarle un nuevo problema, era inusual, y lo que había ocasionado todo era el tipo de descuido que Yuri usualmente lograba evitar.

Sin embargo, seguramente Wild Tiger se refería a otra cosa.

—¿Lo dice porque usualmente es usted el que causa las destrucciones?

—Algo así —rió Wild Tiger, luciendo avergonzado.

Entre ambos dejaron el suelo libre de fragmentos en poco tiempo y no hubo ningún otro accidente en el proceso, aun cuando Wild Tiger se golpeó contra el escritorio al levantarse y estuvo a punto de derribar una pequeña pila de documentos.

Con aquel problema solucionado, Yuri sabía que podía ir al grano y terminar su reunión con Wild Tiger lo antes posible, mas en un impulso, puso a hervir más agua y le indicó a Wild Tiger que tomase asiento.

Le debía un agradecimiento por esa ayuda innecesaria que había recibido y aunque quizás esa era una justificación para hacer una pausa, Yuri decidió no pensar mucho en eso.

No era como si tomar un té con Wild Tiger, en vez de hacerlo solo, pudiese empeorar su día.


End file.
